Ślady stóp
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Kiedy ktoś umiera, zostają po nim różne pamiątki. OSTRZEŻENIA: sugerowany slash, sugerowana śmierć postaci. Rating za autorką.


_**oryginał:**__ Footsteps_

_**autor:**__ RaeWhit_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Minęły całe tygodnie, zanim Severus natknął się na ślady stóp.

Jak to mogło być, zastanawiał się, wlepiając wzrok w wyschnięte błoto w ogrodzie, że zwykły widok odciśniętych między warzywnymi grządkami wgłębień miał moc wystarczającą ku temu, aby jego gardło ścisnęło się z żalu?

Zniknęły żółte kwiaty; ich miejsce zajęły zielone kuleczki, stanowiące obietnicę soczystych, czerwonych pomidorów - Severus był zdecydowany zostawić je, żeby zgniły doszczętnie. W końcu nie on je zasadził.

To Harry nalegał: "Jest w tym coś tak bardzo... satysfakcjonującego, nie sądzisz? Zrywasz je, gdy są wciąż ciepłe, obmywasz z brudu, potem kroisz na plasterki i solisz. A przy pierwszym ugryzieniu, kiedy sok spływa ci po brodzie, wiesz, że stworzyłeś coś dobrego."

Oczywiście Severus musiał wytknąć, że Harry niczego nie _tworzy_, tylko wtyka w ziemię sadzonkę i zbiera owoce, podczas gdy najcięższą pracę wykonują siły znajdujące się poza strefą ich wpływów. Na to młodszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się i stwierdził: "Technicznie rzecz biorąc jest to prawda. Ale poczekaj trochę. Zobaczysz, że zmienisz zdanie."

Zrzuciwszy z nóg buty i skarpetki, spojrzał na ślady. Definitywnie Harry'ego, którego stopy były o dobre dwa numery mniejsze. Podszedł kawałek dalej i przesunął wielkim palcem po ostrej krawędzi najbliższego odcisku, zanim w końcu wsunął stopę w dwucentymetrowe zagłębienie. Jeszcze nie tak dawno stał tam Harry.

Zamknął oczy i pomyślał przez chwilę, jak wiele cierpienia sprawiały mu miejsca, w których odczuwał braki: wgłębienie na poduszce, lekko zapadnięta kanapa gdzie ktoś siadał, puste krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu, zimna lewa strona łóżka. Wszystkie te pamiątki po kimś, kto kiedyś był, ale odszedł...

Naturalnie, to, co zostało, również sprawiało mu ból. Rzeczy Harry'ego były wszędzie, rozpanoszyły się po całym domu przez te z górą dziesięć lat. Severus był przeświadczony, że zapuściły korzenie w miejscach, gdzie je pozostawiono, i nie można ich było stamtąd usunąć. Bóg jeden wiedział, że nieraz próbował, lecz mimo to filiżanka Harry'ego nadal leżała na suszarce, jego buty stały w nogach łóżka, a zdjęcie ich obu, które wisiało w holu... Cóż, przypuszczał, że już tam zostanie, przymocowane na zawsze jak portret pani Black na Grimmauld Place. Tyle że w tym przypadku nie zaklęciem, ale chorobliwą niemocą Severusa.

Źdźbło w błocie ukuło go w bose stopy, każąc mu spojrzeć w dół - i nagle ogarnęły go poczucie straty i rozpacz tak przejmujące, że miał wrażenie, że przez nie umrze.

Gdyby tylko mógł...

- To do ciebie tak podobne, Potter, odejść przede mną i zostawić mnie z twoimi pieprzonymi warzywami - mruknął, cofając się o krok.

Odwracał się na pięcie, aby wrócić do domu, kiedy usłyszał pierwszy odległy grzmot. Zatrzymał się. Spojrzał na ślady stóp, wiedząc, że nie będzie ich, gdy znowu się tam zjawi. Natura rozmyje je i wypełni wodą, rozmiękła gleba zatrze zarysy podbicia... krzywiznę palców...

"Jeden ślad, z którym musiałbym się borykać, mniej."

"Ale co z największym brakiem ze wszystkich?" - zastanowił się. - "Co z tym wyschniętym czymś w mojej piersi, które wciąż upiera się, że musi bić?" Czy natura i czas zajmą się tym również, na nowo poruszą, co zwolniło i znieruchomiało i umarło w tej jednej chwili koszmarnej świadomości? Harry odszedł w mgnieniu oka, bez szans na pożegnanie lub, za czym tęsknił jeszcze bardziej, ostatnie "Kocham cię".

Niczego nie był już pewien, poza tym, że nie był gotów oddać czegokolwiek, co przypominało mu młodszego czarodzieja, co po nim zostało i czego brakowało. W pewien sposób pragnął, aby te inne części Harry'ego zostały na dłużej i odchodziły... nie aż tak szybko.

Odciski stóp w ogrodzie. Ślady, których już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy. Lecz piętna odciśnięte w jego sercu i umyśle pozostawały niezatarte, czy tego chciał, czy nie.

* * *

**KONIEC**

* * *

_B__ędę wdzięczna__ za__ wszelkie__ komentarze__, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ__ zarówno__ jako__ autor, jak i__ jako__ tłumacz lubi__ę__ wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie.__ Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
